The Bet
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Jack and Crow forced Yusei to do something Yusei would never do after losing a game....and that is...


**This was just a random idea… I think the stress from school is the cause of it… I don't own Yugioh 5ds!! **

**Btw: there are no definite pairings this time from me… (sweat drops and grins sheepishly) **

**The Bet**

"I am not wearing that!" Yusei said bluntly.

"It was part of OUR bet!" Jack retorted. "You lost the game so you have to wear it!"

"Unless you're chicken…" Crow mocked with a smirk.

Yusei stared skeptically at the white long dress that Jack was holding before him. The dress had unique swirl designs on the flapped collars and near the waist. The shoulder sleeves were puffy and the arm sleeves looked it would be tight around the arms. At the wrist, the sleeves flowingly draped to the middle of the long skirt. In the back, there was a white bow at the waist level with the ribbons draping down. The dress was hung with a hanger.

Jack, Yusei, and Crow stood in the men's bathroom…somewhere…in some building. Jack swayed the hanger that made the dress whoosh sideways. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"What's it gonna be, Yusei?"

Yusei's dark bangs overshadowed his eyes. He bit his lip and clenched his fist. He would always keep his word on anything, but this…is…ridiculous…

"Come on Yusei," Crow added impatiently. "Or do you prefer walking around…N…a….k…"

Before Crow finished spelling out the word, Yusei exclaimed exaggeratedly and blushed, "All right!! I'll wear the stupid dress!!" He snatched the dress from Jack and marched into the stall. He shut the door with a loud slam behind him. Yusei definitely does not want to walk around naked in public.

After a few minutes of changing, Yusei stepped out of the bathroom stall completely embarrassed, wearing the dress. Jack and Crow held their mouths from bursting out laughter, while Yusei glared at them.

Then, Jack and Crow shared glances at each other and grinned evilly. They took out some supplies from a duffel bag: from a ribbon, makeup, and hairspray. The pair turned to Yusei, who had chills running down his spine. The pair then slowly approached Yusei with the supplies with evil grins.

Oh…. There was more to the bet, meaning Yusei's "outfit" wasn't complete.

111111111111111111111111111111

Yusei gritted his teeth irritably as he walked down the streets of Domino in broad daylight. He limped, as he wasn't comfortable in walking in dress-like heels; also the pantyhose kept on going up his butt! He was also holding the sides of his dress to prevent from tripping over it. He ignored the stares from the citizens as he was walking…. a bit strangely.

Jack and Crow somehow managed to get his three spikes with yellow highlights facing down. They were now combed back with a matching bow holding them. The rest of his hair flowed down to his shoulders. Jack and Crow also dashed some makeup on Yusei so he'll look so pretty. Yusei wore pink lip-gloss on his lips and light colored eyeliner; also he was dashed with some powder and blush.

"I am definitely going to regret this…" Yusei mused. _Not to mention kill those two… _

As Yusei continued to walk down the streets, he stopped and stood rooted for a moment when he spotted Aki alone with Rua and Ruka. He imagined the worse if they saw him dressed as a girl.

As he slowly turned his heel turning his back on his friends, he froze and felt his heart stopped beating as he heard….

"Yusei? Is that you?" Aki pondered.

Yusei started to sweat bullets down his face. He thought of one thing that would give them the slip. He took out a white fan that matched his dress from his dress and opened it. He fanned himself in a petite fashion and hid half of his face.

"Yusei? Who's Yusei?" Yusei asked in his best "girlish" voice. "I have no idea whom you're talking about miss…" He grinned sheepishly and hoped his trick worked. He then fluttered his eyelashes cutely at Aki.

Aki stared at him hard. "Yusei, that was the lamest girl-voice impersonation that I've ever heard!"

Time seemed to pause for a moment as a sweat dripped on the side of Yusei's head. He then darted leaving dust behind with his friends. Aki, Rua, and Ruka coughed from the dust. As the dust cleared, Aki growled irritably then chased after Yusei after spotting him a few distances away.

"Yusei!! You come back here this instant!!!"

Yusei ignored the annoyance of his pantyhose and heels as he continued to run, passing by the citizens. Meanwhile, by the time Yusei was scrambling away his pursuer had already caught up with him.

"YUSEI!!!"

"Oh… crap…"

In his mind, Yusei learned a valuable lesson…

He's never going to play Poker with Jack and/or Crow ever again.

**The End **

**11111111111111111111111**

**Hope you all liked it! Please Read and Review!! **


End file.
